祝福のメシアとアイの塔 (Shukufuku no Messiah to Ai no Tou)
and |singers = Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Len, Camui Gackpo, IA, MEIKO, KAITO, Kagamine Rin, GUMI, MAYU, and Megurine Luka |producers = teamOS: * Hitoshizuku-P × Yama△ (music, lyrics) * Suzunosuke (illustration) * TSO, VAVA (video) * ahirutama (English translation) |links = }} Background "Blessed Messiah and the Tower of AI" is an original song by teamOS. It is one of their most notable songs, and one of the most popular Vocaloid group renditions. One day, the local seamstress of the "Village of Youth" receives a letter from the oracle of the nearby kingdom. The seamstress (Miku) is destined to become the next Messiah, the one who has to get the 9 "blessings" inside of the "Tower of AI". The other villagers decide to help her. However, what no one knows is that the so called "blessings" are tests God set up to test her and see if she could endure the curses. She has the choice of either surviving all the curses or splitting them between 9 people. She is unaware about these 2 facts, so she lets her friends join her. They are a pair of shepherd siblings (Len and Rin), a dancer (Luka), a poet (GUMI), a monk (Gackpo), a pair of baker sisters (MAYU and IA), a knight (MEIKO), and the village chief (KAITO). Inside of the tower, the 9 "friends" put aside their friendship and betray her, one by one. She realizes that they were all blinded by greed, wanting to get more power by grabbing the blessings for themselves. Finally, she reaches the top of the tower alone, where the altar was waiting for her. Surrounding a stone pedestal, 9 statues are arranged in a circle holding unlit, red candles in their skeletal hands, which suddenly become illuminated. She learns that her 9 friends actually knew about the curse, and just did not want her to know what they were doing, so they pretended to betray her so that she could save the world instead. Realizing the fate that her friends had to suffer from splitting the curse, the Messiah understands that they were never being greedy. They just wanted to protect her and never once wanted to steal the "blessings" and did not want her to feel the pain of enduring the curse. Even at their death, they always remembered their motto, "In sickness and in health, we share joy and pain". A ghostly figure disappears right after the flame on the stone pedestal ignites. The Messiah finally accepts her fate, smiles for herself and reaches her hands to the altar. In the end, it is unknown what happened and is left for open interpretations. This song has entered the Hall of Fame. It is featured in the albums Vocalocreation and VersuS. The song's themes are "Hope" and "Despair". Lyrics IMPORTANT NOTE: Some lyrics may be attributed to the wrong singer, as there is no official log of who sings what, specifically the parts with black lyrics, as they mean that some combination of singers is singing that part. |-|Japanese and Romaji = |-|English = Derivatives |human = }} |vocaloid = }} Gallery ShukufukunoMessiahConcept.png|Concept art by Suzunosukehttps://twitter.com/suzu3939/status/755710665151483904 Messiah.png|Additional artwork Trivia * All of the villagers' professions were revealed in a Tweethttps://twitter.com/samorira9/status/755710066615914496 (in Japanese) by Hitoshizuku-P. * Before the official video was uploaded, TSO showed the 3D models of the stone statues, the altar, and the torch in his Twitterhttps://twitter.com/anarchylily/status/755712795228778496. References External links * Pixiv - Official Illustrations, by Suzunosuke (gallery) * Yamashizuku Web - Instrumental * 初音ミク Wiki * VocaDB * Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Japanese group rendition songs Category:Songs featuring Hatsune Miku Category:Songs featuring Kagamine Len Category:Songs featuring Kagamine Rin Category:Songs featuring GUMI Category:Songs featuring Megurine Luka Category:Songs featuring IA Category:Songs featuring Camui Gackpo Category:Songs featuring KAITO Category:Songs featuring MEIKO Category:Songs featuring MAYU